A night out
by danthomir
Summary: A slash story written for a fuh-q-fest. If you don't like slash, don't read it. Twins are playing matchmakers.


Title: A night out

Author: Sonia

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Written for Beloved Enemies fuh-q-fest. I'll put the challenge  
at the end. Many thanks to my beta Jay Bee.

"I really appreciate this Oliver." Harry said looking around the  
small living room.

"You are a prince among men" Fred exclaimed coming in after him  
carrying Hedwig's cage.

"And a prince among former Qudditch captains" George added putting  
down the bag he was carrying.

Oliver smiled in response but didn't quite trust his voice enough to  
wave away the gratitude. He had responded earlier to the twins urgent  
owl with imediate agreement. He had been shocked that anyone would do  
such injustice to the sweet kid he could remember Harry being and had  
no problems with having him stay in his apartment for a couple of  
days, or even weeks until he found some place to stay permenantly.

He hadn't seen Harry since he had graduated from Hogwarts and his  
first look at him had been a shock. A sweet kid had grown into a  
handsome young man. A very handsome young man. A very handsome young  
man with the most incredible green eyes. A very handsome young man  
who looked at him oddly when he just stood there with his mouth open,  
staring at him like he had seen a ghost. Or a vision.

Oliver had known for a long time that he liked men, but he had never  
been affected like that at the mere sight of one. If twins hadn't  
jumped at him in an over-enthusiastic greeting he had never been more  
grateful for, he would have jumped at Harry and with nowhere near as  
innocent intentions either. He still blushed to think exactly what he  
had wanted to do to Harry, how near he came to abusing the trust he  
had placed in him. Harry came to him for help, not to be mauled by  
him.

He needed somewhere to stay since his uncle threw him out, and a  
place to stay he would get, though why he couldn't stay with Weasleys  
Oliver wasn't sure.Oliver was too ashamed of the feelings he was  
having for a barely grown youth who came to him with such trust to do  
anything about them, or even let them show. Harry looked up to him  
like a big brother, and Oliver would endevour to treat him like a  
little brother.

Oliver shook off such thoughts and showed Harry to his room. Twins  
helped him to carry in the baggage and start unpacking, while Oliver  
went to kitchen to find something for dinner.

George and Fred stopped what they were doing when Oliver made his  
escape into kitchen. Fred motioned toward the door. George made some  
vague noises about talking to Oliver and came out into the living  
room with his brother trailing closely behind. He made sure Oliver  
was busy in the kitchen before allowing himself to colapse with  
laughter.

Fred watched his twin on the floor shaking with uncontrolable  
laughter and resisted the urge to join him. The sight of usually calm  
and controlled Oliver Wood salivating at the sight of Harry Potter  
was worth laughing his ass off, but his truly pathetic attempts at  
hiding resulting drool had sparked a truly wicked idea. Fred, despite  
what everyone might think about him, had no problems keeping his  
priorities straight; Plot mischief first, get embarassing pictures  
later and then have a good laugh at somebody else's expense. He  
prodded his brother with his foot to gain his attention.

Harry was watching himself in the mirror and having serious  
misgivings about the plans for the night. Some of his misgivings came  
from appearing in public wearing the clothes George had "borrowed"  
for him from someone's closet, Bill's most likely. Most of his  
misgivings came from the fact that the whole outing was planned and  
arranged by the twins. Twins who had, in retrospect, looked  
suspiciously innocent when they had brought it up. Somebody called  
for him to come out and he sighed, taking one last look at his  
comepletly changed appearance before opening the doors and coming  
out.

Oliver froze at the first sight of Harry's outfit. Skintight black  
trousers hugged the long legs before disappearing in high boots,  
green guasy shirt emphasizing rather than hiding well-developed chest  
and washboard stomach. This was going to be a long night.

Harry looked at a mask in his hand with distaste and a healthy dose  
of mistrust. He was pretty sure he didn't want to enter the club  
which required all patrons to hide their faces before entering. He  
moved to return the mask to the bouncer when one of the twins  
snatched it from his grasp. Before he could open his mouth he found  
himself wearing it, and being dragged inside by overenthusiastic  
redhead whose features were completly hidden by a mask of his own. He  
turned his head in time to see Oliver being subjected to the same  
treatment and mentaly discarded any hope for help from that  
direction.

When the group entered the club most people turned to watch them. By  
the time they seated themselves in a corner booth the most  
enterprising ones were already on their way over.

The twins alowed themselves to be dragged to the dance floor at once,  
leaving Harry and Oliver to fend off their new admirerers, much to  
their charign. Neither of them had any experience with nightclubs,  
let alone gay night/sex clubs, and they found the experience very  
unsettling. Eventually the men realised they would not be able to  
drag either of the new beauties to the dance floor and lost interest.  
Harry was finaly starting to breathe easier when a waiter showed up  
and put a glass of wine in front of him. He opened his mouth to  
explain that he hadn't ordered anything yet, but the waiter spoke  
first, "From the gentleman over there."

Harry followed the directions and found himself captured by the  
intense grey eyes.

Oliver felt his stomac drop when he saw the way Harry was looking at  
the blonde stranger. He barely stopped himself from doing something  
foolish, like dragging Harry back to his flat where he would be out  
of sight of elegantly dressed stranger with designs on his body. It  
was none of his business who was looking at Harry, or in what manner.  
If Harry didn't like it he wouldn't accept the wine and that would be  
that. When Harry lifted his glass in a salute before bringing it to  
his lips, Oliver's stomach started tying itself in knots; he pressed  
his hands into fists under the table. He had no right to interfere.  
He had no right.

Harry watched without blinking as the man got up and slowly made his  
way to him. He was mesmerized by the graceful movements and the play  
of muscles he could glimpse under silver colored shirt. The man  
stopped next to him and extended a hand. Harry took it and rose to  
follow him to the dance floor.

Fred and George shared a look. They were standing on the second level  
of the club leaning on the railing and watching their plan unfold, or  
fall apart as the case may be.

Fred let out an annoyed sigh: "Merlin, just how dense is he?"

"He wasn't this dense in Hogwarts, that's sure. Why, he's just  
sitting there doing nothing," George shook his head bewildered with  
Oliver's behavior.

"At least Harry isn't wasting any time."

"That he isn't Gred. If he presses any closer to his blonde they will  
need a crowbar to tear them apart."

Fred chose not to waste time inquiring what a crowbar was and  
concentrated instead on getting a good shot of Harry's hand mauling  
that firm ass, silently cursing the crowd. "Our little Harry certanly  
isn't acting shy now." he remarked.

"No, he certanly is not. Oooh will you look at that, he didn't learn  
that move in Professor Bailey's dance class."

"Or that one. Oliver is turning a nice shade of green, Forge."

"Keep taking pictures of Harry, Gred. I'll let you know when Oliver  
does something blackmail worthy."

Oliver downed his fifth whiskey, never taking his eyes off the couple  
on the dance floor. He vaguely heard a strangled sound leave his  
throat when Harry started licking and nibbling his partner's neck.  
The man dropped his head on Harry's shoulder, his long blonde hair  
hiding whether he was returning the favour or not. A part of him  
admited that they made quite a picture standing there swaying, Harry  
thigh between other man's thighs, one hand on his ass, the other  
making lazy figures across his back, dark hair contrasting with blond  
in a dramatic manner while they were necking. In a way it was even  
harder to look at than when they were practicaly fucking on the dance  
floor during some of the livlier songs, more . . . intimate.

When the music changed again, the blond lifted his head and said  
something. Harry nodded and they separated for the moment, before  
Harry put his hand into the other man's and followed him to the back  
of the club.

Oliver lost sight of them for a moment and when the crowd parted  
again Harry was just disappearing through the door. Oliver caught a  
glimpse of a large bed before the doors closed after Harry and  
something in him snapped. He got up and made his way toward the door.

George was practically vibrating with nervous energy. He looked at  
the clock, again, and turned to his twin, again. Fred was still  
starring at the door Oliver had disappeared through hours earlier.  
They were both worried sick and George was all for barging through  
the door and finding out what was going on. Fred however was against  
doing anything that could startle Harry into letting curses fly.  
George had to admit that the boy-who-turned-You kow who-into-a-pile-  
of-ash was not likely to be in need of their help. Oliver on other  
hand might be and the silence was driving George nuts.

"Fred . . ."

"No, George!"

"But . . ."

"No, George! Harry wouldn't let anything happen to Oliver."

"So how come no one's come out yet?"

Fred sighed and turned his full attention to his twin "I don't know  
George. Maybe Oliver managed to persuade Harry to get horizontal."

"Harry went in with someone, I doubt his mysterious admirer would  
have been happy with Oliver butting in." George glared.

"And why not? Oliver is a looker. All those long hours practicing  
Quidditch gave him quite a body."

"The guy seemed to like Harry's body just fine."

"I noticed."

"And Oliver went in to take Harry away."

"Probably."

"And no one's come out ever since."

"I know, George."

"So how do we know he didn't kill them both, or maybe he . . ."

"GEORGE! Harry can take care of himself. If he could handle You-know-  
who he can certainly handle some guy he picked up in a nightclub. AND  
he can take care of Oliver too."

"Yeah, but would he want to?"

Fred's eyebrow went up in an eerie imitation of their mother's  
habitual gesture "Excuse me?"

"Well he did barge in to interrupt his fun."

Fred was still digesting this new idea when he noticed George tense  
up. He turned around and saw that the doors were opening. Harry came  
out first, with Oliver and the stanger following. The blond pulled  
Oliver in for a very thorough kiss. When he pulled back he turned and  
repeated the procedure with Harry before walking away. Fred was still  
trying to close his mouth, when Harry put his hand around Oliver's  
waist and pulled him toward their table.

"Close your mouths guys, you're catching flies." Harry couldn't  
resist saying. It wasn't every day one got Weasley twins shocked  
speechless and he had every intention of enjoying the experience as  
long as it lasted. Which wasn't very long at all. The questions  
started before they had the chance to sit down.

"Guys, one at the time, please."

He saw them share a look before they both turned to Oliver.

"Didn't you go in there to try to tear them apart from one another?"

Oliver turned a nice shade of red before murmuring some sort of  
affirmative.

"So, what happened?"

"I umm . . . that is . . ."

"I persuaded our friend to let him make up for his poor behavior."  
Harry remarked, oh so casually and watched memories turn Oliver's  
eyes dark with passion.

"So who was your friend'?"

"Now that would be telling. Wouldn't it Oliver?"

"Telling something we don't know you mean."

Harry suddenly turned serious. "You mean you didn't know?"

"And you did?" Oliver sounded skeptical.

"Well it wasn't that hard to guess. You really had no idea?"

Reading answer in Oliver's eyes, Harry bent to his ear and whispered  
a name.

Heads turned when an outraged bellow rang out,

"I WAS TIED DOWN AT WHOSE MERCY!"

The challenge: Easy pairing: Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy/Oliver Wood


End file.
